


All Hallows Eve

by JoxterCat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxterCat/pseuds/JoxterCat
Summary: Raphael tinha aquela mania de se irritar com os humanos e sua incrível capacidade de se meterem em confusão no Halloween. Azirafell sabia como tranquilizar seu arcanjo.Angel!CrowleyDemon!Aziraphale





	All Hallows Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pipezinha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/gifts).

> É isso. É um qualquer coisa escrito enquanto meu vizinho corno ouvia Boate Azul. Os visuais deles são inspirados no trabalho de Millerizo no Instagram.

Poderia ser mais clichê? Uma noite escura e fria, com chuva caindo sobre as ruas de Londres e nenhuma viva alma nas ruas? Justamente no All Hallows Eve, quando as almas passeiam sobre o mundo dos vivos? 

O demônio loiro rolou os olhos, dando um gole em seu vinho, enquanto a melodia clássica de Schubert preenchia sua livraria no Soho. E ele só queria uma noite tranquila. 

Só na última hora Azirafell havia expulsado cinco fantasmas perdidos de sua loja, gastando um pote quase inteiro de sal grosso. Grunhiu irritado, terminando a dose de uma única vez. 

E isso porque ele havia marcado com o arcanjo para que este passasse a noite consigo. Havia ficado uma hora esperando por Raphael no Ritz, até que se irritasse e deixasse a mesa, utilizando-se de um pequeno artifício demoníaco para sumir dali sem pagar a conta, que seria astronômica. 

O barulho da campainha roubou o rumo dos pensamentos do caído, fazendo com que rolasse os olhos. Estalou os dedos, deixando a figura ruiva e ensopada adentrar ao local. 

"Está atrasado, meu querido." Nem se virou, materializando uma toalha preta para o outro. "Quase imaginei que você me deixaria esperando a noite inteira, sozinho, partindo meu coração ao meio."

"Corte o papo furado, Demônio. Você sabe como essa data é difícil para mim." O arcanjo estava exausto. A noite de dia das bruxas era divertida, mas ele precisava gastar toda sua cota de milagres salvando jovens inconsequentes e guiando espíritos perdidos que encontrava em seu caminho. "No século XIV, apesar de ser horrível, eu só precisava deixar um portal aberto e as almas sabiam o que fazer. Agora eu tenho que ficar agindo como anjo da guarda de adolescente místico pra evitar que evoquem um Pazuzu da vida em alguma festa regada a cerveja barata."

Azirafell riu. Com vontade, alto. Ano após ano Raphael reclamava da demanda de trabalho que surgia, mas era o primeiro a estar na linha de frente para cuidar dos humanos. Algo como responsabilidade angelical ou coisa do tipo. Ele não sentia saudade alguma da época em que tocava harpa e cuidava para que todas as criações divinas estivessem em ordem.

"Foi exatamente por isso que o chamei para jantar comigo no Ritz e passar a noite bebendo, seu teimoso. Eu sabia que você iria esquecer a promessa que fez ano passado, de não sair de casa na noite dos mortos e acabaria estafado!" Aproximou-se do arcanjo, entregando uma taça de rosé para ele, retirando a toalha de suas mãos. Era apenas uma gentileza, ele sabia que o maior secaria as roupas em um piscar de olhos. "Ainda tenho queimada em minhas retinas a imagem de você preso em uma árvore, depois de expulsar Dagon de uma festa de adolescentes e causar um pequeno vendaval, amado."

"Você fala como se tivesse sido um passeio no parque." O ruivo resmungou, tomando o vinho e, em seguida, aceitando o abraço do amante. "Eu tive que realizar uns cinco exorcismos naquela noite e ainda livrar aquela festa de almas perdidas. Gabriel me passou um memorando mal-educado dizendo que eu não podia sair por aí apagando memórias e causando um segundo apocalipse sem avisar os superiores. Como se eu tivesse como largar tudo do jeito que estava, entrar no Bentley e seguir para o meu apartamento. Aguenta aí Dagon, é rapidinho, eu vou ali falar com a chefe e já volto. Não mata ninguém nesse meio tempo, beleza?"

Azirafell era um bom demônio (mesmo que jamais fosse admitir e esses momentos de bondade fossem exclusivos para o anjo ruivo à sua frente), deixava que Raphael reclamasse o quanto quisesse e ainda fazia pequenos comentários para mostrar que estava prestando atenção. Sem que o arcanjo percebesse, estava sendo guiado até a poltrona e recebendo uma massagem nos ombros tensos. 

"E ainda assim você deve ter salvado uns cinco idiotas com tábua Ouija no caminho até aqui e mostrado o caminho da luz para uns vinte fantasmas, certo?" Riu baixo, depositando um beijo no pescoço longo e esguio do outro, arrancando um suspiro. "Sua sorte é que eu sou compreensivo e não vou te punir pela falta de consideração em me deixar esperando, Raphael." Murmurou, a barba cheia roçando no pescoço do mais velho. Oh, sim. Raphael era mais velho, quando Azirafell tomou conta de sua existência pela primeira vez, o arcanjo já havia começado a criar as estrelas e constelações. Foi parte do motivo pelo qual o antigo principado se apaixonou.

"Mas como você não pode achar que estou satisfeito só porque você foi cumprir suas obrigações de anjo, me permita tentá-lo até que perca os sentidos e tudo o que faça seja gritar meu nome, Raffy."

"Azirafell, o que você está… Ah!" a frase acabou sendo interrompida com um gemido quando as mãos geladas do demônio passaram o cós de sua calça, brincando com sua virilha.  _ Foul Fiend _ . Aquele demônio não perdia mesmo uma oportunidade de fazer com que perdesse o rumo dos pensamentos. 

Raphael acabou jogando a cabeça para trás, apoiando no encosto da poltrona e ergueu o quadril, dando mais acesso para as mãos de Azirafell, o nome do loiro saindo como um suspiro de seus lábios, enquanto os dedos dele brincavam de traçar o comprimento de seu pênis, indo e voltando pelo caminho, massageando-o. 

"Azirafell, por favor…"

"Por favor o que, Raphael? O que você quer?" Mesmo sem estar de olhos abertos, Raphael sentia o sorriso provocativo do demônio com quem dividia a cama. E o sofá, a poltrona, o elevador, o banco do Bentley e a mesa da cozinha. Azirafell gostava de provocar, de fazer com que o anjo sisudo perdesse a linha e implorasse por um simples toque. 

"Não me torture, Demônio." pediu, meio sem paciência, forçando contra a mão do loiro. "Ou eu posso muito bem deixar você amarrado por dias e esquecer de prover qualquer alívio." 

Ameaças eram a parte mais divertida para o demônio da livraria. Principalmente quando envolviam algum tipo de restrição. 

"Querido, se isso foi uma ameaça, então você precisa trabalhar melhor nelas. Eu não reclamaria de ficar amarrado em sua cama, duro e esperando por qualquer alívio que você estivesse disposto a dedicar. Seja com suas mãos ou com a sua boca." Riu abafado, vendo o rosto fino ruborizar e a respiração do arcanjo ficar mais pesada. Aproveitou aquele momento para fechar a mão no membro do mais alto, movendo-a para cima e para baixo de maneira firme e rápida.

Eventualmente Azirafell diminuía a velocidade, fazendo com que aquela tentação durasse mais algum tempo, voltando a rapidez sem nenhum tipo de aviso. 

A mão livre voou até os fios ruivos, puxando-os e expondo o pescoço fino, seus lábios fazendo o trabalho de deixar marcas vermelhas provenientes de beijos e sugadas na pele macia. Bastou uma mordida mais forte para arrancar um grito de Raphael, um movimento mais firme de sua mão e ele se desfazia em seus dedos, amolecendo no sofá, convulsionando de prazer. 

Azi sorriu, endireitando o corpo depois de deixar um simples beijo na bochecha do amante, limpando as mãos e indo até uma das mesas, servindo mais vinho. Cheteneuf Du Pâpe. O preferido dele. 

"Mais tranquilo agora, querido?" Sorriu ao receber apenas um murmúrio como resposta. "Eu imaginei. Com certeza foi um halloween melhor do que nos anos anteriores, hm?"

"Com certeza, Demônio." Raphael respondeu, baixinho, abrindo os olhos para mirar o amante, mas parou ao perceber a movimentação do lado de fora. "Azirafell… você fez os banimentos para evitar que qualquer espírito viesse até aqui atrás de uma passagem para o outro plano, certo?" 

O loiro parou, arregalando os olhos azuis, virando-se lentamente. Em sua porta aglomeravam-se os fantasmas que vieram até ali atrás de suas auras preternaturais. Alguns até faziam comentários engraçadinhos. 

"Ah… podemos contar isso como uma nova forma de trabalho demoníaco?" Sorriu sem graça ao ver os olhos dourados de Raphael começarem a brilhar, ameaçadores. "Hey, Raffy, não faz essa cara…"

"AZIRAFELL! EU VOU TE MATAR!" 


End file.
